Crygate: Raptor 1
by Lone-ranger1
Summary: Nomad and Psycho have just entered a much larger world, but it's going to get even bigger than they'd ever dreamed when the SGC steps in to defend Earth from an alien invasion. They'll start with Earth, and push on from there.UP FOR ADOPTION.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Crygate: Raptor - 1**

_Crysis/Stargate Crossover_

* * *

Three days now, three days of constant fighting and a revelation that would shock and change the world. Nomad couldn't believe how far things had devolved. It had started with a simple recon and rescue mission; find some archeologists, kill some KPA bastards with more bullets than brains, and get that nice promotion he'd been after.

The progression had been unreal. First Aztec gets wasted, then Jester gets torn up like a ragdoll, and finally Prophet went missing. The mission was gone to all hell by that point, and that's when it got bad. Nomad had trained for this moment, an all out war, but he'd _never_ imagined that he'd be right in the thick of it from the start.

The peaceful tropical island turned into a bloody warzone out of his nightmares in a single night. Buildings exploding, flak and anti-aircraft fire everywhere. Bullets and tank shells flying over his head felt normal now. It was when he wasn't under fire that he suddenly felt worried. Nomad had no compunction about killing. It was his job. But to be so efficient had given him something of an aura around the other soldiers though, quickly he'd become a living legend as Johnson had mentioned on their way into the front lines.

And then he found them. The archeologists had found the impossible, and the entire island that had been a burning warzone was now a frozen wasteland populated by squid-like aliens who were keen on destroying everything around them… including the Carrier Battle group that had been whittled down to one crippled aircraft carrier… the same aircraft carrier under attack by a massive Alien Warship intent on turning Nomad into nothing but a dead legend.

Nomad wasn't about to let that happen – he'd fought too long and hard against these bastards to give up now. He raised the nuclear TAC Launcher, targeted into the heart of the Alien Warship and locked on. It had already torn the aircraft carrier to shreds and was the only thing between him and Psycho's VTOL, his only escape. Helena's modification to his Nanosuit had weakened the Warship enough to drop its shields, and it'd already taken four TAC Nukes.

"_Finish the bastard off, Nomad!" _Psycho's voice screamed over the radio. Taking careful aim, Nomad crouched behind a broken and burnt F-36 fighter wing that an Alien Scout had shorn in half.

Nomad finally got a good lock, and cursed under his breath. "Get off my planet."

The orange yellow glow of the unstable projectile the TAC launcher streaked up from the deck of the stricken aircraft carrier, flying up and disappearing inside the Alien Warship. Nomad held his breath as the Warship seemed unaffected, but soon enough the barest edge of light appeared out the few cracks the ship had. The nuclear fission of the weapon had done its damage and the Warship lurched forward, and slowly began to lose altitude.

Nomad's eyes widened as he realized that the Alien Warship was going to crash down right on top of him, so he did the only thing he could do, run.

Throwing the TAC Launcher to the side, Nomad switched his suit to Speed Mode, using the suit's power to accelerate his movements. He leapt over a burning box of ammunition and screamed into his radio. "_Pyscho! Get me outta here now now now!"_

_"Keep your knickers on, mate! I'm coming in now!"_

Psycho dropped the VTOL into position, Helena was behind ready to help Nomad into the craft which remained their only escape. He felt no hesitation for risking their lives to get Nomad, the kid deserved it after what he'd done.

The craft shook as Nomad's heavy weight jumped on board. _"Punch it Psycho! Go Go go!"_

Needing no other urging, Psycho slammed the afterburners on and the jets fired lurching the craft into the air. They'd barely gotten airborne when the VTOL shook from some kind of turbulence, and looking into the rearview camera, Psycho was shocked to see Helena hanging out of the back of the craft while Nomad struggled to hold onto her. The Alien Warship had exploded and created some kind of gravity well, it was sucking them in.

Psycho kept the afterburners at full, barely holding away from the certain death crashing into the water would have been.

_"Come on you sodding piece of shite! Move!"_

It was a long minute, and several times Psycho was convinced that they were done for, but as he eyed the altimeter, slowly but surely it began to rise, they'd made it. A signal came in, another Naval Battle Group was on its way and the war they'd started had just escalated again.

The VTOL began to fly normally, and Psycho called to the rear section. "You alright back there?"

Nomad came up along with Helena who looked white as a sheet, but still alive. "We're fine, how's fuel?"

_Always the mission huh kid?_ "Another Carrier fleet is on the way, we've got enough to make it_."_

Nomad turned to Helena for a moment, then back to Psycho. "Get us to that Island Psycho, Prophet's still out there and he'll need our help."

Psycho hesitated a second, but then nodded. "You got it, kid, let's teach these alien bastards whose planet they're on." He turned away from the incoming Carrier Group and piloted straight for the Island.

As they settled in and began their approach, another signal came through. Despite Psycho's attempt to squelch it, a gruff male voice still came through. _"Raptor Team, this is Sierra Golf Charlie, come in."_

Helena turned to the communications panel and didn't ask for permission to respond, she just switched the panel on. "This is Doctor Helena Rosenthal with Psycho and Nomad, we've got information on…"

_"The Aliens, we know."_ The voice interrupted and didn't seem surprised, which shocked the three passengers. _"We've got reinforcements coming, prepare for immediate extraction."_

Psycho wasn't the best at following orders, and he made it clear. "Bollocks! Just who the hell are you, Sierra Golf Charlie? How do you know who we are?"

Nomad stayed quiet, just watching the island coming closer, and listening to the voice on the radio.

"_That's classified, Sergeant Sykes." _The voice almost seemed amused now, and both soldiers paid attention. Their names were classified well above even the average command level officers knowledge. "_Prepare for extraction."_

Now Nomad raised his voice. "Extraction? The Carrier Group?"

_"Not exactly."_

* * *

The flash broke apart all sense of reality, Nomad was blinded by the sheer brilliance of it. He wondered if maybe they'd fired another nuke at the Island despite the fact that the last hadn't worked. When the flash abated, and Nomad found himself staring out a window to the planet Earth below, he realized that just like the last three days of his life, things had just gotten much more complicated

"Lieutenant Jake Dunn?"

Turning around at the female voice, Jake fell back on his instinct as he felt someone come towards him dressed in formal Air Force Blues. She was obviously command level given her rank insignias and medals, but what immediately struck Nomad was that she was older than she first appeared to be. She wasn't short, but at a few inches below six feet, she wasn't exactly tall. Her blonde hair was tied into a formal ponytail in her cap and she looked severe. With her rank now clear, Nomad realized that she was a Major General.

"Sir!" Nomad snapped a sharp salute, not sure of what was going on but knowing that the chain of command had to be maintained, even if she wasn't Army like him.

The Major General raised a hand and waved him off. "No formalities. This is an emergency situation and you have full authority to speak freely. I'm Major General Samantha Carter. I'm sure you must have a lot of questions and unfortunately we just don't have the time to answer them." She sighed, and then motioned down to Earth. "Yes that's Earth, yes you're on a space ship, and yes, we know about the aliens and the threat they pose. The reality is this is much more dangerous than you know and we're scrambling every available asset to defend this planet.

She moved over to the window and touched it with her hand. She seemed almost enraptured by the blues and greens below her. "There's a lot you need to catch up on and not nearly enough time. I hate to do this, but after the reports I've seen on your actions down there, I have no doubt you and your team be up to the task of defending this planet. You and your team have been reassigned to my command and we're sending you into the thick of things. Can I trust you'll get the job done?"

Nomad was shocked, where were Psycho and Helena? What about Prophet? This was like getting hit with a hockey puck at a baseball game it was so random. But Nomad was a soldier, and like any good soldier, especially one who'd tangled with these aliens and won, he was good at following orders. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Carter nodded once, and then hooked her thumb back to the window. "Now we're sending you back down there. You'll hook up with your team and our own special tasks group for an intelligence run on the Alien Mothership. We need accurate intel on enemy strength and capabilities. This is only the beginning Lieutenant, we're expecting a full invasion within weeks and we're going to need every last scrap of intel if we want to survive."

Nomad's throat dried, he recalled Helena mentioning something about the Alien Mothership giving off a signal. "Invasion, sir? There's more coming?"

Carter's eyes narrowed, and her skin paled just a little."The galaxy's at stake Lieutenant, but let's worry about the planet first."

"What about Psycho, and Helena? What about Prophet, sir?"

Carter drummed her fingers on the bulkhead and nodded. "Sergeant Sykes is already at the SGC. He's being debriefed by his government's officials there and will continue to provide support for you. Doctor Rosenthal should be reaching Area 51 by now. She'll be your liason with our own scientists on the problem. As far as Major Barnes…" Carter looked down the window to the planet. If she concentrated, she could barely see the little circle wher the Alien cryo shield blocked all transmissions. "We can't get a lock on him. We know he's inside that shield, but we can't get to him just yet. But don't worry, he's right up there on our list of things to do.

She tapped the side of her head, keying in a hidden radio. "This is Carter to Colonel Marks, Send our guest to the SGC for redeployment."

Nomad prepared himself for anything, but he still had to ask. "SGC, Sir?"

Carter nodded once. "Stargate Command. Your new home away from home."

Another blinding flash enveloped Nomad, and Carter was left alone on the ship. She sighed softly and ran a hand along the bulkhead. The _General Hammond_ was old now, 15 years. She'd commanded it for 4 of those years before taking over the SGC. Now commanding the research and development division of the SGC under the IOA, Sam couldn't help but miss the simplicity of science.

The _General Hammond_ may have been old by the new standards of the 305 class, but she was still spaceworthy and combat ready. These strange aliens had come out of nowhere, and Teal'c had sent a message through the stargate warning of more of them appearing on many Jaffa Planets. Whoever was behind this invasion was meticulous and patient. But with soldiers like Nomad, Psycho, and a few other names she had in mind, Carter knew Earth would be ready to finally stand united.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this comes from a simple plot bunny I had. I doubt I'll continue it but I just HAD to get it down on paper or it would have destroyed my fragile grip on reality. I may or may not continue it, depends on reaction.

FYI, Main characters would be Psycho and an as of yet unspecified SG character. Nomad's kinda… bleh


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Before you read on, know this. I will be continuing this _but slowly. _Dark Frontier is my main series and I _still_ need to finish WHOTA – which by the way I'm still headdesking over - but this story is nibbling the back end of my brain and won't stay in there.

* * *

"Bloody hell…" Psycho stared through the glass of the briefing room to where the Stargate's wormhole had just activated. "And here I thought alien scum were something new."

To his side, Colonel Evan Lorne shook his head. "Your government's been an active part of the SGC for over a decade. We've been slowly introducing new technologies all over the plane to try and acclimatize the world so we can disclose the Stargates." Lorne sighed, turning away from the window. "Guess that party'll never happen."

Pyscho was still processing everything that had happened. He was running on stimulants but seeing the wormhole now deactivate, a SG team of nano-suited marines heading to assist the Jaffa on Chulak. Psycho chuckled. Humans _helping_ aliens. Now _that_ was a strange one. "Do you realize how much of a nutter you sound like? Stargate this, Galaxy that, we've got a fucking invasion on our own planet and we're sending help to _aliens?"_

Lorne shook his head and sighed. "Look Sergeant. I understand if all this seems _very_ strange to you. But the reason we've brought you and Lt. Dunn here is because you're the only two survivors of the Constitution's battle group with first hand experience fighting these aliens. You're not leaving Earth and we're only telling you this so you understand what kind of support you can expect."

Psycho again turned to Lorne, the older man was in full dress uniform, but he still looked strong and intimidating. "Support?" Changing to his typical sarcastic tone, Psycho didn't care that he was being an ass to a superior officer. "Oh well that's bloody great, maybe you can break out the phaser cannons and we can bomb these bastards from orbit with the Enterprise?"

Lorne shrugged off the tone and quipped. "They'd be railguns to start, but maybe we can see if the Asgard Beam cannons work if we find a good target."

Psycho shuddered and palmed his forehead. This was _not_ going to get any better and he hoped they had some alien technology to get rid of his headache.

* * *

Helena had no clue where she was, a guard was outside this strange room, and an obviously two way mirror dominated one side of the room. A simple metal table was the only adornment for the past five minutes. The door suddenly opened and a man entered.

"Doctor Jackson?"

The grey haired man who'd come down to greet Helena in the well lit underground room stopped in his stride. "Hel-lo? Have we met before, Doctor?"

Helena was still shocked over the turn of events. The guards had told her that she was safe, in the middle of Nevada, and that some of the world's best scientists and archeologists were coming to have a chat with her about the Aliens. It made no sense! They were invading and a _chat_ was in her future? "Actually no, but I've studied your books on the Egyptians along with my father. We thought you had promise and it's actually the basis for our own work."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, but then motioned for her to follow him. "Oh, that's good. Maybe we can get right to work then."

Helena didn't move, now worried given the fact that nothing had been explained to her. "Work? What are you talking about? Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Daniel smiled pedantically at her. "That's my job. I'll be taking you to Doctor Zelenka who'll be your liaison here. The faster we can catch up with all your findings, the sooner we can get start fighting back against the aliens." It was almost amusing to him. Helena was shocked.

"You don't seem worried, have you even _seen_ what we're up against?"

Daniel snorted and finally moved to let her pass him. "You have _no _idea."

* * *

Psycho breathed deeply, this SGC armory was something else entirely. He spotted what looked like a standard Gauss Rifle, but it had a full battle rifle kit as it it were automatic. The thought appealed to Psycho especially with a sniper scope and strength mode.

Around him were several other men and women, all wearing pristine looking nanosuits. Seeing that he'd been given his own new nanosuit which had been quickly fitted to his body, Psycho was liking the way this was going.

He'd been explained that the Nanosuit he'd used previously was only a bastardized copy. The Korean verison was even worse. These were the real deal; miniature nanites made of some alien alloy that made his old suit look primitive. Three times the armor rating, twice the strength capability, twice the speed potential and a longer lasting cloak all added to some alien fuel cell that quadrupled the power the suit was capable of. He felt almost insulted that Jester and Aztec hadn't gotten to use these; maybe they'd still be alive.

"You Sykes?"

Psycho turned to the female voice, a somewhat shorter woman in a Nanosuit without her helmet on faced him. She was tan skinned, had long straight hair tied into a ponytail and her features told Psycho she was Latin American. "Depends who's askin', love."

She raised her left eyebrow, obviously caught off guard. "Who's _asking_ is your new squad leader. Major Alicia Vega, just call me Frosty." She looked up at him, obviously annoyed. "Listen Sergeant, I don't give two shits if you cream your pants once I turn around and you get a nice look at my ass. You follow my orders, keep your mouth shut when I say so and we just might get out of this alive."

Psycho grinned, but it wasn't out of amusement – well.. maybe a little. "Had some bugger luck with the blokes huh, Frosty? That's all well and good but what about Prophet?"

Undaunted, Frosty flexed her arms as she crossed them to look at him. "You mean Major Barnes? Any luck we'll find him on the way. Grab an GK12 and get ready for a rough ride."

Despite being his superior officer, Psycho admired that she accepted his shit and gave it back to him just as hard. "Sounds like fun, where's our ride?"

Frosty turned her head to where Nomad and Colonel Lorne now arrived. "We're ready, sir. I'll brief my team en route."

Lorne nodded and motioned to Nomad. "You got anything to say to each other, this might be it guys."

Psycho turned to Nomad and realized that they were being split up. It made sense spread the experienced troops around. "Kill 'em all Nomad?"

Underneath his mask, Namad's face was unseen. "Every last one. Say hi to Prophet for me."

Vega and Lorne gave each other a small look. If they'd thought Marines were tough, now they had Delta's running loose.

* * *

"Alright Psycho, here's the gameplan…"

This crazy looking bus type shuttle didn't look human at all. The yellowish gold of the hull was nothing like the gunmetal of a standard VTOL. The 5 others in the squad were seated, not even harnessed in despite the velocity of the craft. "What'd you call this rust bucket again?"

Frosty growled, she hated the fact that she'd been saddled with an SAS Sergeant who seemed to take pleasure in aggravating the chain of command. "It's called a _jumper._ And you don't need to worry about it. Just pay attention since you're going to be running point."

Psycho straightened and nodded. "Right, love. We're heading back to the island I take it?"

Frosty nodded and tapped her wrist computer, a heads up display map appeared in Psycho's vision, a map of the island and the surrounding area. "We've got the Obama battlegroup standing by outside the shield at a safe distance. They're going to be our ground support in case we need it. We've picked up more of those large 'hunter' type aliens coming out of the mothership. Add to the hundreds of 'scouts' we've already seen pouring out and there's a war on our hands."

Psycho rolled his eyes. "I've been in a war for the past three days, what makes this lot any different?"

Frosty grinned deviously. "Because unlike the last three days, I've got command authority for orbital strikes."

Now Psycho was excited. "I may just fall in love with ya Frosty."

Rolling her eyes, Frosty huffed in annoyance. She looked down to the cockpit and noticed that they were already beginning their descent back towards the Island. "I'll just chalk that up to desperation. Now listen up everyone!" Frosty tapped her wrist computer again. The map zoomed in on the area where Nomad had exited the Mothership after his journey inside. "Nomad and SG-3 are gonna hit the mothership. We're assuming Major Barnes is going to be heading to the same place. We're the brick wall that's going to keep Nomad's ass safe. We touch down at the edge of the shield, blow through, and bunker in. Any questions you have, ask God cuz you already _know_ what I expect of you. Am I clear?"

A resounding five _"Sir, yes, sir!"s_ echoed through Psycho's radio. This had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever done, taking orders from a cute little Air Force officer, leading a team of jarheads with alien technology _against_ aliens. Psycho knew he was going to wake up soon and claw at the rubber walls.

* * *

The Jumper touched down, and Frosty jumped out with her GK12 at the ready. The nanosuits had extra carrying capability, and added to the fact that they weren't carrying heavy weapons since the GK12's made up for it with their sheer stopping power, instead of the average fifty or so gauss rounds for the rifle, she carried a full combat load of 600 rounds in fifty slug clips. Psycho missed the good old bolt action feel of his GK8, but facing off against potential Hunters meant the stronger weapons definitely made him feel a little more secure.

Psycho followed and kept his gun up and ready, they'd landed on the beach, literally feet away from the cryogenic shield. The shield obscured any vision inside, and the night sky made it all the much more difficult to see any potential hostiles. He could hear growling and groaing all around him like the Island was haunted. Only instead of ghosts, alien bastards had turned it into their playground.

Turning to the Jumper, Psycho was surprised that he could only see into it, rather than the outer hull. "Blimey, even _that_ thing's got a cloak?"

Frosty tapped her headset, her helmet now covering her head completely. "Psycho! Get your ass in line _now!"_

Appreciative of Frosty's take charge attitude, Psycho moved into position, listening as the Jumper took off into the now early hours of the morning. "Comin', love! Just taking a little gander."

Frosty growled softly. "Do it on your own time. Until either me or these alien bastards are dead, you're my bitch. So lead the way."

Psycho was _really _loving this now. It was almost as if someone wanted to drive him insane and point him at the invaders.. "Hope you've got your long john's on! Might get a bit nippy in there!"

Without any further words, Psycho calmly steppd into the shield fully prepared for the cold they were about to experience. The rest of the team followed silently, everyone ready for whatever action was coming.

* * *

**A/N2:** Avid fans of SGA will realize that Alicia Vega died in "Whispers", but that was a crappy episode anyway. She's the closest thing to a sniper in SG so why not?

For the brits out there, forgive my horrible british vocab, I've learned a thing or two but Psycho was pretty stereotypical anyway. A thousand pardons for the horrible butchering :P

I reiterate, this will only get updated periodically as the muse hits me. So set up your alerts so you don't miss it when I _do_ update. :P


	3. Chapter 3

"Turn your suit's heat to maximum. Don't wanna cut through it with your nipples." Pyscho engaged the rebreather attached to his suit, the -200 degrees air inside the cryo shield would have frozen his lungs if not for the suit.

The entire team had emerged from the warm side of the shield and activated their suits life support systems. Frosty shivered and shook off the layer of frost that had developed on her suit. "Funny, I was about to say the same about your crotch." She waved the others in line behind her, forming a wedge of troops. "Alright, everyone follow Psycho, we're gonna follow the same path Nomad and Prophet took to get out. Move it!"

Psycho checked his map, and noted that while everything there looked the same, the world around him had been torn to pieces. There was a long and narrow gully that would provide excellent cover for them, but box them in should action come their way. Nomad's team had gone in from the west along a hilly area to increase their chances of making it through. As always, Psycho felt like he'd been given the shaft assignment, or rather, _getting_ the shaft.

He could see a few fires raging, overturned trucks most likely. The KPA had moved an entire battalion onto the Island to fight the US forces and it had all been frozen when the Cryo shield had exploded from the Mothership. Psycho had no idea what they were doing but definitely from Nomad's readings inside the beast, they were preparing for a major offensive.

His HUD automatically showed him the most direct route to their target, the same aperture where Nomad had left the Mothership. The hope was to get in somehow, even if it meant cutting a hole, and getting better readings with the superior hardware. Psycho questioned why they didn't just bomb the bloody thing from Orbit if they had ships capable of it. Then again, even a nuke hadn't done anything but feed and tick them off. Caution was the smart move here.

Moving forward, Psycho shook off the cold, moving would keep him warm, and the suit's life support system would warn him of any issues. He could see that Frosty and the others were cold as well, but they moved in unison, a cohesive group. A perfect target for scouts to swoop in. "Frosty, spread out, don't wanna get bunched up, these bastard hit from the air." Off in the distance, Psycho could swear he heard a loud cry of Alien Machinery.

Frosty nodded and gave hand signals. "You heard him, spread out, pair up and cover each other."

Reaching the edge of a small cliff, Psycho sighed realizing they'd have to climb down. "That mean you're my significant other, love?"

Frosty audibly huffed. "Keep it up and I'll give you a rifle enema, _love. _Just move, we're point."

Psycho did as he was told after a chuckle and began to climb down, it was about fifty feet of rough steep terrain but switching to strength mode, it was easy to climb down.

Frosty kept up with him surprisingly, and he noted that her rifle had a stronger scope than the others. Psycho landed on a small edge still twenty feet from the bottom and waiting for her. "You a sniper, love?"

Frosty landed and shook off any lingering cold. "USAF Top Sniper. Can't really advertise publicly since I did it with a weapon that shouldn't exist." She looked up into the sky towards the mothership, easily 2 miles away. "That thing reminds me of a Wraith Hive. Don't suppose Lorne told you about the Wraith?"

Psycho noticed what she was staring at, several dark splotches up in the sky were moving closer. "Not a word, all I know is the Jaffa are some kind of alien allies." He froze for a moment. "They're not squids are they?"

Frosty snorted. "No, but they used to carry little squid snake things. We killed those a _long_ time ago."

Visibly disgusted, Psycho racked a round into the chamber of his Gauss rifle and left his questions for later. He raised his rifle and zoomed in. Sure enough, Alien scouts were incoming. "Thought you said Nomad was out there, what're they heading to us for?"

Frosty grit her teeth and flicked the safety off her rifle. "Does it matter?" She keyed her squad radio. "Bunker in folks! Incoming from the Mothership!"

Taking what little cover there was on the ledge, Psycho found himself a nice stable position to snipe from. The Gauss Rifle was perfect for taking out scouts, but if they dropped troopers, the team might get overwhelmed. "You sure these things'll work right? Those little tossers are hard to hit."

Taking in a breath, and then letting off a burst of Gauss rounds towards the now visible formation of seven scouts, Psycho was impressed that two shots from the three round burst drove into the lead scout, sending it into spasms as he tried to stay aloft. He knew from experience that it'd take a full three hits to take a Scout down from his old GK-8, or a full barrage from a squad with SCARs. He wished they had Hurricane Miniguns given the level of opposition they'd face. "Not bad, Frosty. Now watch a master."

Now with no hesitation, not caring for the other rips in the sound barrier as the rest of the squad opened up with their rifles, not even caring that the scouts were spinning about, throwing dozens of troopers down towards them, Psycho simple sighted in, and squeezed the trigger.

The three round Gauss Burst flew up and tore several of the tentacles off the scout, it quickly lost control and gave off the loud unearthly scream as it careened towards the floor. It crashed into the snow covered ground throwing up dirt and rocks before coming to a halt. Psycho didn't wait for it to detonate before sighting in on the next scout, watching it take a shot from up above him and firing.

The Scouts were massacred, and one by one they fell to accurate Gauss fire. But they'd dropped their cargo and now at least seventy troopers were raging across the small valley towards their position. The scouts had landed close and with each self-destruct they threw up geysers of dirt and rocks clouding the air.

Before Psycho could say anything, Frosty got to her feet and screamed. "Everyone on the ground now! Those things'll swarm us! Switch to full auto and armor mode!" She didn't even look to Psycho as she pushed off the cliff face and fell the remaining twenty feet. Psycho knew even his old suit could have handled it but he'd have likely shat bricks on landing. Frosty landed in a crouch and the combined weight of her and her suit created a small crater around her feet. She rushed forward to where an overturned cargo truck was and used it for cover.

Psycho saw the rest of the team jump down as well, and figured he'd go for broke. "Tally ho!" He jumped out, and switched to armor mode as he fell. Slamming into the ground, he felt the suit absorb the shock as if he'd just jumped out of bed. He got up just in time to see the first wave of Troopers charge at them along the floor and walls of the was a hard position to start with, but it was the only way to reach the Mothership with some cover.

The team had spread out and opened fire, the blue contrails of their Gauss projectiles traced across slamming into the lead troopers, each one only taking a single hit to shatter to pieces. But there were just so many,

Psycho charged in firing, supporting two of his team who'd been caught out in the open and were now reloading. 5, 10, now fifteen of the troopers had gone down from their first shots. The others quickly learned and jumped up to the edges of the gully, using the high ground to their advantage.

Psycho had seen it before, and he screamed. "Take cover! Those shards hurt like a bitch!" as he said it, he watched as one of his team shattered two troopers with a well aimed burst, but took a burst of ice shard fire from behind knocking him to the ground.

Psycho _still_ didn't know how those Alien bastards turned humidity into lethally sharp and fast ice bullets, but it didn't matter, he dove to the side and rolled to keep his back to the cargo truck where Frosty had just literally punched a trooper into submission using her strength mode, quickly switching back to armor. His back slammed into the truck knocking it back an inch as he fired a long burst destroying the trooper who'd dived at his former position.

They were being overwhelmed, but it was a winnable fight. The troopers were getting whittled by the accurate and powerful Gauss rifle fire, but the team's armor was starting to lose power from the fusillade of ice shards. Psycho decided to go for broke and with three quarters of his power left, he switched to strength mode and jumped up onto the cargo truck, and then up to the lip of the gully where the Troopers were.

One reacted and turned to him, but before it could fire or charge, Psycho backhanded it across the field sending it flying into another trooper, both smashed to pieces from the impact. With his freshly reloaded Gauss rifle, he had a perfect column of troopers who were just barely reacting now to his presence.

He held the trigger down and ignored the pain from several impacts, his armor only using its physical tensile strength instead of the nanite achieve meta-material team had noticed Psycho's distraction and switched their priorities to the troopers on the ground with them. They shot, beat, and kicked them using their armor to the limit, smashing one after another in a fight reminiscent of a matador. Psycho could hear their screams of rage as they fought off the assault with their bare hands if needed. He was impressed at how quickly they learned to adapt to their foes like of melee combat, abandoning using their rifles at such close range and instead using the tried and true combo of switching to strength mode just long enough to smash the alien robot and switch back to Armor mode.

Now surrounded by three troopers, Psycho switched back to armor mode and rolled to the side, he had room to fight now but these troopers were charging. He barely dodged one of their charging attacks, rolling on the ground and firing a shot at its exposed backside. It shattered like a circuit board hit with a hammer. Continuing his roll, Psycho felt a hard smash into his side as one of the troopers bull rushed him and gave him a glancing blow.

He spun around and grabbed the trooper by one of its small tentacles, even without strength mode, the armor gave him enough purchase to swing it over his shoulder and into the ground damaging it. He kept his momentum up and fired into the trooper ending it without a problem, the broken pieces bouncing off his armor harmlessly.

Psycho fought the rush of blood in his head and spun around again, looking for the third trooper. It had jumped up in the air and was flying right to his face and he couldn't react in time.

So when it suddenly exploded in a hail of Gauss shots, Psycho mentally cheered despite the small explosion from the recently killed trooper behind him. His suit was scuffed now, but he was alive. Frosty climbed up from the gully where the rest of the team now disposed of the last few troopers who were falling back. Nobody had died or been severely wounded, but they'd definitely had the advantage this time with their Gauss rifles.

Psycho looked to Frosty and nodded."Thanks, love. Mighta scratched my suit that one."

Frosty grunted, and then motioned."Come on, that was just round one. Nomad's team just radioed me, they've engaged a hell of a lot more scouts and troopers. They'll need our support if they want to make it out of that mothership alive."

Psycho chuckled, but didn't complain. "Didn'cha hear, love? Nomad's a trained killing machine. He made it out once with nothing but a cheap Korean piece of shite rifle and a handgun. You give him one of these and he'll stop the whole bloody Korean Army!"

Hopping down into the gully where the team was accounting their spent ammo and damage, they came out ready to fight more. Frosty waved them into formation and switched to speed mode. "Too bad we're not fighting Koreans, now let's haul ass!"

Psycho switched to speed mode as well and smiled. Things had just begun and despite the cold, he could feel the blood rush of adrenaline in his veins.

* * *

**A/N:** Just FYI, i _do_ have a plot for this story...sort of. :P


	4. Chapter 4

The team quickly broke through the minimal defenses the Aliens had set up around the outskirts of the Mothership. Mostly just lines of troopers that stood no chance against their advanced Gauss weapons. Psycho activated a stimulant package on his suit feeling the blood rush of chemicals keeping him awake.

He then noticed Frosty put her hand to her head as they arrived at the bottom of a sheer cliff, up above them loomed the Alien mothership. Dozens of scouts flew around out of range, but they hadn't noticed the team. In fact, they seemed to be heading towards the mothership but at a different place.

Frosty turned to Psycho and then the rest of her team. "Alright, I just got word. Nomad's team has reached their entry point. They met a lot more opposition than us but they're moving in. Their goal is to get to the heart of that ship and find some kind of weakness. Ours is to make sure they're not interrupted.

The team nodded in acknowledgement. Psycho was a little disturbed by their lack of speech but kept quiet about it ironically. He did face Frosty again and motioned up. "And exactly how are we supposed to get up there? I don't suppose that Hopper of yours is still buzzing around?"

Frosty rolled her eyes under her mask at his error. "Strength mode. We're climbing up." She dramatically switched into strength mode which made the nanofibremuscles and tendons on her suit glow eerily red. She turned, holstered her rifle,and then jumped up into the rock. With her added strength, she dug her fingers into the rock making handholds.

Psycho shrugged it off. He'd done worse in SAS training. He jumped up and clawed the wall as he switched to strength mode. The rest of the team did the same, and Psycho was a little surprised at how easily they were able to climb using their new suits. His old suit would have had trouble doing this for these extended periods of time.

As they climbed up the 50 meter cliff face, the wall itself began to shake and a deep guttural growl echoed across the island. Immediately Psycho recognized it and hanging from one hand engaged his radio. "Frosty! They're launching something big!"

Frosty had almost reached the summit of the cliff when a large barrel of what Psycho assumed to be fuel tpppled over towards her. She reacted quickly and smashed it with a backhand, easily tearing though the relatively thin sheet metal with her strength mode. Fuel spilled out beside her, and evidently she'd caused a spark as well as a huge spray of fire rushed down the side of the hill creating a perfect signal fire.

Frosty cursed out loud and finished climbing up to the top, soon enough, the rest of the team made it up but they weren't alone anymore. The huge plume of smoke had drawn the attention of every Scout in the area and they were clearly outgunned. Frosty switched to squad com and barked. "Stealth! Take cover!"

Psycho didn't move even as the team did. He just turned on his stealth mode and began to watch the power bar begin to drop. Movement made the micro fiberoptic cameras and screens on his suit work in overdrive, draining the battery. The scouts came down now, scanning the area where the team and the flames remained.

Psycho spoke softly through his radio. "Stay still you nutters. Don't drain your batteries."

He could hear the odd footstep or crack around him, but being able to stay still gave him time to survey the area. They were on what was left of a mountainside road, an overturned truck half buried in the ground. The mountain was still shaking slightly, and up above the mothership seemed to be opening and spewing smoke that obscured everything around them.

Psycho watched carefully now, ready to draw and fire if the scouts came a little too close to him. But just like he'd learned, they instead focused on the areas where cover was prevalent. They knew that prey hid from them.

He looked up at the mothership, it was clear that a large portion of the top had opened up and now another warship like the one Nomad had destroyed was coming out and beginning to hover over the island. Psycho kept his breathing calm, his heartbeat slow. There was no telling what the scouts would be able to pick up on.

There were at least two dozen in the air around them now, five of them moved in close and scanned intensively. Psycho's cloak was at about half power now, it wouldn't be much longer for the other's cloaks to fail since they'd ducked into cover _after_ stealthing.

_Come on you alien bastards… no one's here… just keep going!_

They kept on waiting, and waiting… the scouts had almost finished their looking when Psycho heard a soft curse through his radio

_"Dammit, my charge is almost gone."_

_"Hold it together Wallace, just stay still."_

_"Fuck Leesh... these things are everywhere."_

_"Hold it... just don't move. Let them pass."_

_"They'll see me! They'll take us all out!"_

_"You saw the report! Just visual contact! Don't be stupid!"_

_"Maybe.. maybe i can... shit shit shit!"  
_

Frosty was encouraging him - in a way-, but Psycho could hear it in his voice, he wasn't going to hold it together. "Listen mate, just don't move. These things'll only fight you if they see you. Just stay still!"

The scouts had finished their look, and now began to drift upwards to the crowd. A quarter charge on Psycho's cloak told him that they'd be safe, the scouts might spot them for a moment afterwards, but once the cloak's capacitor's char-

_"Die you motherfuckers!"_

Psycho clenched his fists as he spotted the Marine come out of cloak with his Gauss Rifle up and firing. The blue projectiles flew up and knocked the targeted scout out of the skies before the others could react, but now his position by the cliff ledge was blown. He moved away from them towards teh cliff, drawing the scouts' attention away from the rest of the team.

Frosty cursed the man over the radio and continued. _"Everyong hold! For fuck's sake don't move!"_

Psycho could barely hold himself back, the single Marine screamed as he took down yet another scout with his automatic gauss rifle, but the whole mass now moved towards him

The third large tentacled machine didn't even bother shooting. It just charged straight down and smashed into the Marine tentacles first, flinging him about like a ragdoll before throwing him clear off the cliff along with a chunk of the broken roadside.

Psycho winced and cursed softly as he heard the Marine scream as he fell to his death. The scouts now moved at a faster pace, reasonably assured that they'd found their prey.

With the scouts backs turned, the rest of the team's cloaks failed as well but they remained in cover. The suit automatically switched to armor mode giving them maximum charge, but nobody said anything. Psycho was still cloaked with only a few seconds left when Frosty finally came out of hiding in the shadows and motioned with her hand. "Come on. He's wasted. We'll grieve later. We gotta save the planet now so let's _move it."_

Psycho finally shut off his cloak. He'd wanted desperately to blow those alien bastards to hell, but unless he had a dismounted auto-cannon from a VTOL in his hands, it would have been a pointless waste of life. Frosty looked at him and nodded. "Come on, Nomad still needs us to hold the door open for him."

Psycho didn't say anything for a moment, but he now understood Frosty's callsign. "Did you know him?"

"Yeah." That was all she said.

Psycho looked over the edge of the cliff, a piece broken out from where the Scout had hit the ground. Memories of Aztec and Jester came back, but only for a moment. "So long mate."

Without another word, he turned and joined the rest of the silent team, they still had a mission to complete, even with the shock and awe of an alien invasion on Earth prevalent on their minds.

* * *

**a/n:** Short, but something is better than nothing. next chapter will be longer and actually have some semblance of plot! :P


	5. Chapter 5

Psycho kept up to the rest of the team who'd moved ahead, all sobered by their first casualty. Psycho was used to the idea of losing men, they'd lost a few hundred in the past few days alone against the KPA and Aliens. That didn't even _include_ all the deaths on the Constitution Battlegroup.

It didn't take long for the team to arrive at the bottom of the hill where Nomad had left the Mothership. Shards of broken Alien Scouts and troopers littered the area, as well as a few melted craters that Psycho quickly realized that they were vaporized nanosuits. Psycho had taken the easy way in and Nomad was inside fighting for his life.

Frosty looked up the cliff, there were gulleys and valleys that led up to the opening, as well as a few broken shacks and trucks. Immediately above them, the remains of a small village stood frozen and shattered from battle. Jumping up and examining it, she recognized it from Nomad's mission camera. "This is where Nomad found Prophet again. Stay loose, they ran into heavy opposition here."

The team acknowledged and spread out, they checked the remaining interiors of the buildings around them and cleared it. Frosty waved over Psycho and the two looked up at the tall cliffs ahead of them.

"We're going to spread out, layered defensive line."

Psycho grumbled and looked around. There were still frozen Marines around, their equipment now being policed by the rest of the squad. "Lots of ground, you get anything from Nomad?"

Frosty shook her head and looked around, it wasn't going to be an easy place to defend. "Nothing. Can't get any telemetry from inside." Frosty then pointed up to the top. "You and me - Up at the top. The team'll spread out so if they drop bombs we won't all get wiped out."

Psycho raised an eyebrow beneath his facemask. "Grim, you fight these odds before?"

"Remind me to tell you what the Ori were…" Frosty tapped her radio and spoke on the squad com. "Raptor three and four, stick in the village. Six and Seven set up halfway up. Nothing gets past us in the ship, we'll cover this place as long as it takes Nomad to finish up inside."

Psycho privately wondered what would happen if Nomad _didn't _make it out, but nah, that wouldn't happen. "Just pray these fancy popguns last us that long."

Frosty shrugged and waved up to the rocks. "Just climb you _wanker."_

Psycho chuckled as he moved ahead. "Now who taught you such foul language, love?"

"Only bad language if it's not true."

Psycho hopped up to the next level on the cliff, and heard Frosty come up behind him. He considered spitfiring something back at her, but he knew she was likely just venting from losing one of her teammates. So instead he just stayed quiet and climbed up.

* * *

"Doctors?"

Doctors Rosenthal, Jackson, and Zelenka turned from the observation and study of Nomad's suit information to the door behind them. A somewhat short white man in Air Force uniform stood – his posture strong and his aura quite professional. Doctor Jackson said. "General Davis? What's going on?"

Davis walked in and motioned to the screen they were working on. "Update. We've got three teams in the cryoshield right now. One is recovering any alien technology they can, Lieutenant Dunn and Colonel Hailey are inside the mothership as far as we know, and Major Vega and Sergeant Sykes are holding the perimeter of the shield."

"You sent Nomad back inside?" Helena's voice raised. "Radek's already told me that you've change their suits to emit the shield jamming frequency, but sending them in is suicide!"

Davis furrowed his brow and prepared to explain, but Daniel beat him to it. "We need accurate intel. Believe me Doctor Rosenthal, I've been doing this for most of my adult life. The earlier we know about who and what they are, the earlier we'll be able to mount a proper defense."

Helena gulped. "This _is_ the first time Earth has been invaded hasn't it?"

The three experienced SG personnel gave each other grim looks, Radek brushed it aside and said. "Let's focus on the task at hand; Given how the Jaffa have reported that their plasma cannons are having little effect except in large numbers, and our own nuclear strike only fed their shield. We're going to have to rely on kinetic kill weapons."

Helena nodded. "Railguns you mean? Gauss weapons?"

Davis scrunched in between the trio and input his override codes on the screen where masses of mathematical text scrolled. Now it showed a 3D cross-section of the planet with several blips surrounding it. "So far it's been relatively contained. The Aliens that have left the island and the safety of their shield are spreading. I've gotten reports of them attacking Korea and Japan, they've already knocked out several power grids and both nations are calling for military aid."

Daniel snorted. "Korea asking _us_ for help? Did they happen to forget this was _their_ fault for not telling us?"

"Not my problem, Doctor Jackson. I just win wars." Davis sighed and pointed out several of the blips around the planet. "The majority of the fleet is on patrol and on our colony worlds. But we've got _George Hammond, Britannia, Korolev 2 _and _Hector_ in orbit."

Zelenka sighed and shook his head. "All 304s. Only light railguns and missiles."

"Sadly." Davis switched back to the math scrolling screen. "The 305s are mostly in Pegasus. Last I heard from General Sheppard, the Wraith were still hiding out and raiding planets. We've dialed out to Atlantis and he says _Hyperion_ can be spared for possible Earth defense, but it'd take a week to get here."

Daniel shook his head. "In a week, if we don't stop these things it'll be too late. I'm sure the President is already on damage control. The less people know the better."

Helena frowned and said."What? Why wouldn't you want to tell people that you have the technology to fight back?"

Davis shot a glance at Helena. "Would _you_ like to explain to people why we haven't told them we've had access to intergalactic technology for over 20 years? Disclosure is coming, but we have to be _careful."_

Helena found she couldn't think of anything to counter with, so she pushed ahead. "Alright… yes I don't know half as much as you do about this, but I do know that if their shields are that strong for ground based units, I can't imagine what kinds of technology they might have. And you said they were on multiple planets?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, the Jaffa have reported at least thirty others, and that's just on planets that are part of the Free Jaffa Nation. There could be hundreds out there. We just don't know." He raised an eyebrow. "You're taking this all in pretty well. Not everyone we've enlisted was so receptive."

Helena shrugged. "Well… I knew about aliens already… a wormhole network that spans galaxies and intergalactic spaceships? Why not?"

Daniel chuckled, Helena certainly had an open mind.

* * *

Psycho aimed carefully, and squeezed the trigger. Three hundred feet away, the scout that had lingered close from up above took several hits from the Gauss Rifle and shattered into pieces as it fell. The squadron of 8 scouts followed the vapor from the relativistic weapon and began to drop troopers.

Frosty aimed and took out another scout, both she and Psycho were prone in front of the large and intimidating looking aperture of the mothership. The scouts roared down and fired their shard cannons at the positions where Gauss rifles fired at them. Dozens of troopers skittered along the ground and tried to flush out the defenders.

Psycho knew they'd hold, and within a few minutes the scouts were shattered along the battlefield. The troopers were still searching about, but the rest of the team around them didn't have any issues taking them down.

Psycho checked his ammo, only about four hundred rounds left, but so far they'd only encountered mild resistance. He took the lull to calm down and try and find out a bit more. "So Frosty, where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

Frosty sat up from her postion and moved her arms, trying to keep warm. "Pegasus. Galaxy about 3 million lightyears away." She scanned the area beneath them with her binoculars, relaying positions of Troopers to her team below. "Fought the Wraith, imagine a vampire that feeds through its hand. None of that sparkly shit."

Psycho chuckled and took a breather himself. The cold was numbing and he had to pace to keep from losing the feeling in his feet. "Oh great, so these squidy robots aren't that strange to you? The bloody _mothership_ behind us doesn't phase you _one_ bit?"

Frosty just shrugged. "Wraith Hives are the same size. Trust me, at least these things aren't trying to seduce and feed on you."

"_Seduce?"_ Psycho turned to Frosty. "Well that's-"

The ground beneath them began to shake, and Psycho stumbled forward towards the edge of the cliff. He couldn't hold himself from falling over. Frosty dove from her sitting position and caught Psycho's arm as he fell, switching to strength mode. "Hold on!"

Psycho felt his muscles stretch as he hung on by only Frosty's arm, if he switched to strength mode too he'd likely tear hers off trying to get back up. He had to rely on just her as the rocks around them began to slide down.

He saw the mothership above begin to shudder and groan, and the top half section began to split. What looked like pods burst out from the side and hung over. From them, a cold looking smoke began to emanate. Dozens of scouts flooded out amidst the haze, and finally the perch they were on began to shake and crumble.

Frosty finally pulled him up, and looking around screamed. "We have to fall back!"

Psycho reoriented himself and pulled out his rifle. "No! Nomad's in there!"

Above them, the mothership opened up even more and a large object with smoke flew out. It cast a shadow over Psycho and Frosty as it came down below them. Frosty screamed over her radio,. "_Raptor Team! Incoming!"_

It was too late as the object slammed into the village where two of the team members were spewing up geysers of dirt and ice. Both Psycho and Frosty backed off from the ledge. Using his binoculars, Psycho zoomed in and finally recognized the object. "Bloody hell! It's a red hunter!"

Frosty aimed her rifle down and used the higher power scope. "Shit! We'll burn our ammo if we take that on." She pressed a few buttons on her sleeve and Pyscho could hear a high pitched whine inside his head. Frosty screamed. "This is Vega to _George Hammond!_ We need fire support now!"

Psycho shook off the pain and looked to her. "I thought we were out of radio contact?"

"Only one way" Frosty turned to him and pulled out an attachment for her rifle. "High powered subspace transmitter. Suits can't handle receiving, just sending." She then clicked her regular radio on as well. "All remaining raptor team members, switch to target marking mode and triangulate on that thing down there." She turned to Psycho. "Cover me."

Psycho looked down, and then looked up into the sky. _Orbital fire support? _"You're a nutter! Those two might still be alive!"

Frosty got two other signals from below, and steeled her voice. "They knew the risks. Now just cover me."

Psycho looked around, the scouts were beginning to swarm over, not really caring about much except spreading out. There were hundreds of them, each carrying at least a dozen troopers. Psycho aimed, but didn't fire at any of them.

Frosty crouched and aimed. Through the dust and smoke, a violet blue laser popped out and hit the Hunter at the bottom. Another pair hit from below, triangulating the position. Psycho watched as Frosty clicked her sleeve again. "_Hammond! _Our suits should have dropped its shields! We nee fire support _now!"_

Psycho kept his eyes watchful, there were so many ways things could go wrong. This was the craziest thing he'd done since SAS training. "What'll they shoot!"

"Railguns! "

Psycho had seen the Gauss cannons the American tanks used – for it to come from a ship in orbit meant something extraordinary was about to happen. "_Shite!" _Psycho took cover and kept his eyes on the skies.

A few moments passed, and the Hunter howled as it began to fire is freeze rays and ice shard cannons up to where the Lasers were hitting it.

Psycho saw it before he heard it, a stream of yellowish white hot bolts fly down from above. The shots steamed and left huge trails behind them, scarring the sky.

Psycho watched the shots slam into the Hunter, which cried out in agony as the shots punched clean holes through it before detonating underneath from the hypervelocity. Psycho felt the hypersonic shockwave even from his position and braced. The shots had torn the Hunter apart and he felt like cheering. _"Yeah! Suck that you tosser!"_

Frosty kept from openly cheering, but she called into her radio. "Raptor Team, Regroup. Stay low and cloak if-"

The shots must have woken up the Mothership, as it began to lurch to life and fire thrust out of the extended pods. Psycho gasped as he realized. "_Oh fuck me. _ It's taking off!" They didn't have a chance at this range, nothing would survive from the rock slide. "Come on Frosty! One way out!"

She turned, and found Psycho motioning towards the slowly rising apature into the Mothership. "_WHAT?_ Are you _INSANE_?"

Psycho didn't have time to argue, so he reached over and grabbed Frosty by her arm. "You wanna stay and die, that's fine with me!" Psycho then let go which surprised Frosty, and headed over to the aperture.

Realizing he was right, and there was nothing she could do about the rest of her team, Frosty bit her bottom lip and cried out on her radio. "Raptor team, fall back! Speed mode and get out of the shield! Call for evac from Obama Battlegroup!" She turne,d and saw him now seven feet in the air and rising as he stood on the edge of the door.

Psycho waved her over and screamed. "Jump! Come on Vega!"

Using her name brought Frosty back to reality, and she switched to strength mode. She rushed forward, and feeling the rocks around her pelt and sting, she pushed up with the nanomuscles that felt like they were on fire.

Psycho caught her as she reached up. Her momentum shoved them both deeper into the aperture, and suddenly they didn't feel any gravity. Frosty shrieked as she tumbled forward, and Psycho quickly recovered with his thrusters. Frosty saw him and reacted as well, the ship shaking around them. Both were freaked out by the sudden cange of mission, and the lack of inertia from the ship taking off.

Psycho controlled his flight and moved over to where Frosty had taken a hole of a large ice crystal near her. The large area around them was even colder than the outside, and Psycho unslung his rifle.

Their radios crackled to life, and Nomad's voice came through. _"This is Nomad to any Humans! Do you read?"_

Psycho replied instinctively. "Nomad It's Psycho! What the bloody hell'd you do to this thing!"

_"Nothing much! Just some C4!"_

Frosty chuckled and finally reoriented herself, she was twitchy as she aimed at any movement searching for a target, but nothing. "Well whatever you did it woke it up _even more! _We need to find a way off this thing _safely_ before our ships take it down!"

Before they could continue, a strange sound came from ahead of Psycho and Frosty. Psycho aimed and held fire, now worried. "Nomad… you fine on your own?"

_"No problem! Hailey's worked out how those damn speedy sucktubes work. I'm uploading the data to you." _A pause, and Nomad's voice. _"Did you find Prophet?"_

Psycho wanted to look at Frosty. He noted the odd irony of both of them losing the majority of their teams. "That's a neg, mate."

Nomad said nothing, but Frosty spoke as she heard "I've got the information, we could probably meet up with Nomad and-"

Psycho held up a hand, and then sighted in. The distinct squid shape of an Alien popped his head up and Psycho didn't hesitate. The single Gauss Shot tore off the alien's head leaving behind a sticky mess.

The shot rang out as it shattered crystals behind it, but an alarm began to sound around them. Frosty held her rifle up as well and muttered as she racked the next round. "We're screwed."

Psycho moved slowly towards the interior of the craft, ready to continue the hardest fight of his life. "Oh cheer up, at least if we die we'll leave beautiful corpses."

Firing her own rifle and taking out an Alien that had jumped out. She then muttered. "Least you got _something_ right about me…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Update **

* * *

**Story will not continue from me. If someone wants to adopt it. Feel free. This began as a simple idea i had that wouldn't let go, but beyond what's written i have no inspiration for it and feel better telling you, the fans, that it will not be continuing. **

**Instead, I have drawn up plans for an Mass Effect/Stargate Crossover story which unlike this story, has a plan and is much more indepth.**

**I wholeheartedly apologize for this, but I cannot continue something I simply am not enjoying anymore and my time is simply too precious now. If anyone would like to adopt this fic, I can give you what little ideas I have left for this fic and you have my full blessing.**

**Again, I apologize for the disappointment.  
**


End file.
